


coloring everyday with your color

by mikunicchi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Random matsumiya drabbles that were written for the random jpop songs.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	coloring everyday with your color

**Author's Note:**

> Another one here!  
> Not really a warning but Bittersweet and Love Situation drabbles are in the same AU meanwhile Runaway Train and Tochuu Gesha are in the same AU.  
> But those two au has nothing to do with each other... yet...? haha

**Kono mama motto - Arashi**

The ray of sunlight was illuminating the room with the first lights of the day. It was too early to be awake, Nino was aware of it but he couldn’t help. His head was resting on his elbow as he watched his companion in the bed. Jun had apparently snatched the blankets once again and was buried deep under them and Nino couldn’t blame him because he looked so peaceful sleeping like that. Nino reached out, brushing Jun’s unruly locks away softly, he smiled.

“If we could always stay like this,” Nino murmured softly as he kept caressing Jun’s skin.

“We can…” Jun murmured as an answer and Nino realized only now that he was awake.

Nino chuckled. “You’re right, today’s off day,” he said, nudging Jun to let him under the covers. “Care to share some of the warmth with me?”

Jun grunted but he didn’t say anything, he just moved his arms to let Nino crawl under the sheets and wrapped him with blankets. “Today’s a good day.”

“Today will be a good day.”

**Runaway Train - Arashi**

“Why are you here?” Jun blinked surprised as he looked at Nino who was standing in front of him, breathless. “Nino, you okay?” Jun hurried towards Nino, worried to see Nino so dishevelled. “Did something happen?”

Nino didn’t answer, he just grabbed Jun’s wrist, dragging him away from the crowd and away from the curious eyes.

“Nino?” Jun questioned as he tried his best to keep up with Nino’s determined steps.

“We’re leaving,” Nino said without offering more explanation.

“What?”

“We are running away.”

“Where to?”

Nino shrugged. “Someplace where I can have you all for myself.”

Jun tried to digest what Nino was trying to do, but he gave up. It didn’t matter, because he knew that he was going to follow Nino anywhere in the world.

**Tochuu Gesha - Arashi**

Jun woke up as the train came to a halt, he looked around blearily to see that they were already out in the rural area of Tokyo. He had no idea where they were heading. They just randomly jumped into a train, without even checking the destination. He looked at Nino, whose head was resting on Jun’s shoulder, deep in slumber. He had no idea what had come over to Nino when he showed up in front of his office yesterday and he refused to talk. This was too spontaneous even for Nino. Still, Jun didn’t force him to speak even though he knew something had happened. He understood it from the way Nino was clinging on to him.

Jun caressed Nino’s cheek softly. He had no idea where they were heading, but as long as he had Nino with him, then it didn’t matter.

**Bittersweet - Arashi**

Nino looked at the man who stood behind the counter. He was so effortlessly beautiful that Nino almost found it annoying, but he just couldn’t hate him. He was beautiful, interesting and Nino _really_ liked him. To be fair, he wouldn’t be chasing after him this long.

Taking a deep breath, Nino walked towards the counter as the last one of the customers left the small coffee shop. He was definitely going to score a dinner tonight!

“Yes?” Matsumoto Jun asked, standing tall behind the counter with all his glory.

“Dinner?” Nino asked as he leaned to the counter, looking at the handsome man with his most pleading expression.

“I don’t know why you keep asking me out,” Jun exhaled tiredly. “Aren’t you already tired of it?”

Nino heaved a sigh. “Believe me, Jun-kun, I would never chase after someone for six months.”

“And you’re chasing after me because…?” Jun asked sceptically.

“Are you seriously that dense or are you taking pleasure from torturing me?” Nino asked incredulously.

Jun crossed his arms in front of his chest and arched one of his prominent eyebrows, signalling Nino to answer honestly.

Nino wanted to facepalm. Or hit his head to the wall. Or basically vanish from there as soon as possible. But in the end, this was the only way he was yet to try to ask Jun out and if it was going to get him a date with this gorgeous guy, he was going to throw his pride away.

“Because I like you, Matsumoto Jun,” he said with his utmost honesty.

Jun levered him with a look that made Nino worry. He then proceeded to take off his apron. “Just one dinner, you hear me?” he confirmed before turning around and disappearing in the back.

**Love Situation - Arashi**

Nino fidgeted as he waited outside of the metro station. He was anxious and he most certainly wasn’t expecting a call from Jun. But there he was, trying to fix his clothes that he chose in a hurry and waiting for Jun to come out.

They have started to go out for a month and Nino has been chasing Jun for longer than that. He was about to give up since no matter what he did, Jun didn’t budge. But a month ago, the gorgeous man had accepted Nino and it has been like a dream. But still, it was always Nino who initiated everything between them, which was the reason he wasn’t expecting that call.

“Sorry for the wait,” Jun’s voice interrupted Nino’s train of thoughts and made him jump.

“Oh, no… no problem at all…”

“You okay?”

“Yes!” Nino squalled.

“You sure?” Jun asked suspiciously.

“Well, you can say that I’m nervous.”

“Why?”

“Why did you call me?”

Jun hummed thoughtfully. “I guess... well... Because I want to get closer to you?”

Nino was sure that his heart stopped at that very moment.


End file.
